My Ex It's a Pixel
by xApple
Summary: (AU) El mundo cibernético ofrece muchas opciones, entre ellas una pareja a distancia... muy mal que Sora haya terminado antes de conocerlo. (Roxas/Sora)
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: (UA) **El mundo cibernético ofrece muchas opciones, entre ellas una pareja a distancia… muy mal que Sora haya terminado antes de conocerlo.

**Géneros: **Romance, humor y embolias de la pubertad.

**Pareja: **Roxas/Sora.

**Advertencias: **shonen-ai. Aún decido si va a ser Yaoi más adelante o no.

**Disclaimer: **ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, si fuese mi obra ya se imaginan lo que sería… (único capítulo que pongo el disclaimer).

**Notas de Autora: **gracias a las personas que me favoritearon y alertaron en historias pasadas. Antes que nada déjenme aclarar que Vainilla Macchiatto terminó y el segundo aún no sé qué va a pasar, me gusta la temática de los íncubos y súcubos pero no sé si la haré un fic largo, por ahora solo tanteo el fandom. Ahora lo importante, está historia se me ocurrió hace varios días y actualmente cuento con tiempo para spammear la vida real cuando se dispara se dispara :3. Muajaja el spam es real. Sin más disfrútenlo, si les gustó dejen un comentario~

* * *

**My Ex it's a Pixel**

**Chap 1: **La máscara de Mogu.

* * *

¿Alguna vez la distancia fue un final feliz para alguien?

Quizá para algunas personas, como su compañera de trabajo Kairi, ella sí había podido sobrevivir la distancia y no solo eso. Sino que se había mudado para estar con Riku, se habían conocido en un viaje en el que habían coincidido ambos institutos. El amor vino luego, después de mucho Skype y mucha paciencia habían sido los determinantes para que funcionarán.

Pero para Sora Fair no había funcionado así, no.

Había sido un desastre, en el cual su ex había volado a Islas Destino para conocerlo y él no había podido presentarse, más bien se había presentado pero no había podido encararlo y se había escondido, valga el cliché, en los arbustos de las afueras de la confitería. Estaba seguro que a las empleadas les había costado limpiar la marca de respiración que había dejado en el vidrio después de cuatro horas de exhalar aire en el mismo lugar.

Se había congelado, Roxas había esperado por él seis horas.

Mientras él respiró en el vidrio por seis horas.

"Sora, necesito ayuda cariño. No te quedes con esa cara pensativa que me asusta cuando lo haces." Kairi gritó desde la cocina. "No me digas que estás en un universo paralelo y pixelado otra vez."

"Dame un respiro, Kairi, las _princesas _no deberían hablar así, ¿no aprendiste nada de Disney?" El castaño río por lo bajo mientras limpiaba las mesas. "Además, ¿sabes siquiera lo que es un píxel?"

"Primero: soy una _princesa_, pero no creas que no me duelen las mejillas de sonreír todo el día". Se asomó desde las puertas que daban acceso a la cocina. El olor a panqueques empezaba a olerse como si fuese sahumerio. "Y segundo, recuerda que juegas esas cosas desde que somos pequeños, a estas alturas me sorprende que no sepas que se que es un píxel" Kairi se acomodó el pañuelo que tenía en el cabello. "No se porque no le hablas y ya, enserio Sora…"

Sora se tomó un ligero descanso, estaban por abrir la pequeña confitería que tenían en Villa Crepúsculo propiedad de la familia de Riku. La situación se dio así, cuando Kairi se mudó le ofreció a Sora mudarse y él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Fin del asunto.

"Nah, seguro ya se olvidó de mí. Pasó ya hm, ¿cuatro meses? ¿Por qué alguien que me conoció en un videojuego seguiría acordándose? Es ridículo."

"Según lo veo yo, tú si piensas y te acuerdas de él" siguió hablando mientras los muffins y los panqueques se hacían en el fondo. "No lo sabrás si no le preguntas; cometiste un error ¿y? Le pasa a cualquiera."

"No entiendes Kairi" bufó por lo bajo "no es como si me siguiera gustando, sino más bien me siento culpable porque lo deje pagando en una ciudad que no conocía en pleno otoño. Es todo."

"Ajá, lo que tú digas Sora… si alivia tu consciencia." El olor a comida hizo que su estómago tuviera lo que provocó la sonrisa de la pelirroja. "¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres comer algo antes de abrir?"

"Tú sabes que jamás me niego a eso."

Aún tenían un margen de treinta minutos antes de abrir. El aroma a café de la prensa francesa se mezcló con el de los muffins y a Sora se le hizo agua la boca. No utilizaron las mesas que ya estaban listas para recibir clientes, sino que usaron las sillas altas del mostrador donde se sirvieron el café y dos par de panqueques. Contrario a hablar, Kairi jugaba con su celular y él estaba con la consola portátil.

Un pescado más y su personaje sería level 70.

Claro, pequeño detalle, cuando Roxas y él no se encontraron Sora botó su personaje roto y creó otro empezando de cero; porque no podía verle la 'cara' a su pareja pixelada. Por favor, ¿qué iba a decirle? Nada. Al menos no se le caía una idea.

"Bueno, game over. Hora de trabajar Sora, deja la consola para el descanso, hoy puedes salir antes por cierto."

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?" Sora se había levantado y colocado su delantal de mesero. "Me asusta saber el motivo de tu bondad…"

"Es que, voy a necesitar que mañana me cubras… es como un pagaré que me devuelves mañana."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Y eso porque? Ni siquiera necesito hoy horas libres, y seguro tú pretendes que te cubra el tiempo completo." Se tomó un respiro antes de terminar su café con leche y crema. "Además sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo cocinar por más que quiera."

"Tranquilo, llegaré antes y te dejaré todo preparado. Por favor Sora." Esos ojos de cachorro, a los cuales no podía decirles que no. "Gracias, gracias."

"Sí, se que mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto. Recuérdame no mirarte los ojos cuando pidas algo, voy abriendo."

Mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

"Esto es historia, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado compartir la renta conmigo, Roxas"

Efectivamente, Roxas Strife se mudaba con Axel. Y ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse. Aunque la ubicación del apartamento era la mejor en toda Villa Crepúsculo estaba seguro de que no iba a poder aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. Cómo era un dos ambientes, a él le tocaba dormir en el sofá cama y hacerse todo su rincón ahí en la sala de estar. Por mucho que le costará admitirlo, Axel mantenía el lugar ordenado y limpio.

Y su rincón era amplio. El único problema era donde iba a poner su PC de escritorio que llegaba mañana, gracias a Cloud quien había ofrecido acercársela. El motivo de esta mudanza era simple las horas de viaje que tenía desde Midgar hasta su instituto eran muchísimas y asistía a clases todos los días. Así que para aliviar la carga horaria Axel se había ofrecido, o más bien, había ofrecido su apartamento, para que no tuviera tantos dolores de cabeza.

"Es solo momentáneo Axel, no me hagas arrepentirme antes de instalarme." Aunque le costará admitirlo, Axel era su mejor amigo. "¿Y dónde pondría yo mí computador?"

"No me digas que sigues jugando eso." El pelirrojo saltó en el lugar. "¿Eres masoquista o qué? Mejor no me contestes…"

"Solo pregunte en dónde poner mí ordenador, no saques conclusiones apresuradas". Había empezado a desarmar una caja, si no era por Axel que había ido a buscarlo con su auto habría sido imposible cargar las tres cajas sobre su espalda. "Es bueno que tu apartamento este a dos cuadras del instituto, me ahorrará más tiempo del pensado."

"No solo eso, hay un café muy bueno acá abajo. Y la pelirroja que lo atiende está muy buena también." Axel se rió por lo bajo. "Aunque yo soy fiel a Xion, ya sabes… pero hey, aún puedo mirar la mercancía."

Roxas no sabía si reír o revolear sus ojos, eran sentimientos contradictorios. Ni tampoco sabía si debía acotar sobre un tema que no le interesaba tanto como a Axel. Bueno lo importante: su PC y su gato. Porque Roxas tenía uno, había peleado con Ventus antes de iniciar el debate sobre quién debía tener a Michi, Ven se quedaba en Midgar con Cloud, contrario a él. Así que después de una semana de discusión el gato se venía con él.

Cloud debería traerlo mañana con el computador.

"Entonces aquí me instaló, ¿verdad?" dijo señalando el lugar con el sofá y la mesa, una mesa apta para una PC de escritorio. "Ah no la había visto."

"¿Piensas que no se las necesidades de un gamer?" el pelirrojo sonrio de manera sonora. "Yo también tuve dieciséis años, ah los dulces dieciséis, la cantidad de pornografía que consumía en esa época."

"¿Por qué me das esa información innecesaria?" le hizo una seña para que deshaga la cinta adhesiva de la otra caja. "¿Mencionaste una cafetería Axel?" Necesitaba un respiro y algo humeante para seguir. Le había costado seleccionar entre tantas cosas que tenía en la casa, que servían y que no.

"Solo necesitamos tomar el ascensor de hecho, ¿quieres ir?"

"Me sorprendería si estuviese abierto ahora mismo."

"Son chicos trabajadores, o los explotan, cualquiera de las dos funciona para mí ya que salgo tarde del trabajo" Axel se estiró en el lugar, como si necesitara un descanso. "Entonces, ¿salimos?"

"Esta bien, necesito un descanso."

No era como si estuviera cansado, Roxas tenía stress emocional.

Y la culpa era de Sora. Era raro, literalmente su ex era un personaje de un videojuego, cuya existencia real era inexistente. Pero aún así habían salido a distancia por un año, un poco de raids y de dungeons para que estuviese completamente atrapado en ese videojuego. No tenía vida real, todo había sido pura y exclusivamente platónico. Por supuesto que gran parte del motivo de la mudanza había sido por los viajes, pero también era una buena oportunidad para empezar de cero.

Tenía aún la sensación de que Sora volvería a aparecer, en pixel claro está, ya había descartado la posibilidad de conocerlo en persona. Ya que cuando esa oportunidad le fue dada una vez. Tenía sus teorías: quizá no le había gustado su aspecto y había salido corriendo, y la otra teoría era que no le había prestado atención a la relación de ellos, él no le había importado lo suficiente. Pero bueno ya no importaba, era mejor desecharlo de su cabeza.

"Por esta vez invito yo, que no se haga costumbre."

"Tacaño."

* * *

"¡Kairi me voy yendo! ¿Sigue en reparación la puerta trasera?"

"Me temo que sí Sora, ¿puedes salir por la puerta principal? Por una semana tendremos que arreglarnos así."

Por momentos se alegraba que no fuese su Isla, siendo sociable cómo era todos lo conocían allá y siendo ese el caso nunca iba a salir de allí, no obstante no era su Isla. Sora odiaba la maldita puerta trasera, la cerradura se había atascado hace una semana y si bien eso se pudo arreglar en un día había sido destartalada a base de martillazos, dejando un lindo agujero… segundos más tarde Kairi se había quejado con Riku por teléfono y decidieron (ella decidió) que era mejor ya poner una nueva con mejor estilo de paso. Porque los empleados tienen sus derechos, etc etc.

Aún tenía que llevarse la máscara de Moguri que tenía en el depósito, la había ordenado de manera online y después de una semana había llegado. Lo haría mañana, antes que Kairi lo viera y se le muriera de risa en la cara. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Estaba en oferta y la mano le había temblado a la hora de pasar la tarjeta de crédito.

"Ni modo, la usaré. No es como si pudiese salir por la ventana." Escucho la risa de la muchacha antes de atravesar el séquito de personas. Kairi iba a ser pastelera, y a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que tenían su futuro estaba asegurado.

"Mandame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿me escuchaste? Es tarde, y apenas conoces la ciudad." Es verdad, normalmente salían juntos.

"Tranquila, ¿qué puede pasarme? Son las nueve apenas."

"No lo se, y no quiero imaginarlo." Sora sabía que ella podía ser un poco paranoica. Empezó a caminar por la puerta pero no avanzó mas, es decir no pudo.

No podía con Roxas pasando por enfrente, es decir frente a la puerta. Sora entró en pánico.

Pánico era poco, una levedad a comparación de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Villa Crepúsculo? ¡Él debería estar en Midgar! Así como él debería estar en su Isla claro. El corazón del castaño golpeó fuerte en su pecho y casi estaba saltando en el lugar, o la brillante idea de esconderse en la cocina con Kairi se veía mucho mejor en su imaginación.

Sora volvió a la cocina como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, Kairi lo miró con la freidora en la mano y los ojos en blanco.

"Digamos que… no puedo salir por la puerta principal, tal vez…"

"Al menos que tengas una explicación acompañada a eso, no puedo entenderte Sora. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Roxas." Sora encontraba un momento difícil para decir lo que quería comunicar. "Es decir, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?" Kairi ahogó una exclamación dejando caer el huevo en su cabeza.

"¡Estas bromeando!" La muchacha lo conocía por foto, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, casi podía verse las encías. "¡Sora! Esto es genial, ve. Ve a hablarle" Kairi tenía sus manos en sus hombros. "Oh, siento lo del huevo."

Cierto, tenía huevo en todo su cabello, aparentemente la yema estaba actuando como un gel para el cabello. Como si eso fuese importante ahora.

"No… ¡No puedo Kairi! ¿¡Qué se supone que le diga!? Hola Roxas te acuerdas de mí, lamento haberte dejado plantado ese día. Gracias, pero no gracias. Voy a salir por la ventana."

"No vas a salir por la ventana, Sora." Kairi asomó sus ojos azules para ver mejor. "Bueno, tampoco vas a poder salir por la puerta. Se sentaron en el medio de ellas, y conozco al muchacho alto viene todos los días…" Kairi suspiró. "Puedes quedarte escondido en la cocina si quieres, aún tenemos tres horas antes de cerrar."

"De ninguna manera me voy a quedar tres horas sin hacer nada…"

El castaño estaba muriéndose por dentro. Una de las pocas veces que había escuchado su voz había sido a distancia, con la interferencia de un micrófono. Y ahora tenía una posibilidad de interactuar y oler su aliento, aunque sonará muy enfermo eso.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

"¿No crees que demoran mucho en atendernos? ¿Y por qué hay tanta gente?"

"Siempre es así, no sé que tendrán los pasteles, nunca los probé. O por ahí es la mesera, quién sabe." Axel miraba la carta sin prestar atención a su entorno. "Lo que sí doy fe es que los panqueques salados son muy buenos."

"Creo que solo probaré los postres. Ah creo que, hm ¿eso es lo que nos va a atender?"

Dijo _eso _porque una persona menuda, con pecho masculino y una enorme, y peluda cara de Moguri con el pompón rojizo se acercaba a ellos con un anotador en una mano y la otra una bandeja con dos vasos de agua. Era ridículo y extraño, ese bicho hacía referencia al videojuego que jugaba con Sora. Ese famoso MMorpg que atraía a muchas personas. Roxas estaba consternado como para reírse.

Mas bien perplejo.

"Vaya" Axel, que era más atrevido, se atrevió a pellizcarle la máscara. "Parece de verdad, oye Roxas este bicho no estaba en ese videojuego que solías jugar?"

"Sí, Axel no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia que le estés apretando la cara"

"¿Estas bromeando? Es muy relajante hacer esto." Roxas le tuvo que golpear la mano después de que el abuso era real. "Oye eso dolió"

"¡Kupo! Bienvenidos a Heartless, ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?"

Y entonces el tono de su voz, había algo extraño con esa persona.

Roxas aprovechó que Axel seguía hablando para examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

Era menudo, no podía verle el rostro dado la cabeza gigante que lo cubría, pero lo que si vio que le llamo la atención, y sabía que iba a molestarlo por un tiempo era la cadena con una corona peculiar que llevaba en el cuello. Estaba muy seguro que Sora tenía uno igual, lo había visto en fotos y cuando usaban el Skype como videollamada.

¿Podría ser? No, o sea el chico estaba en una Isla en la mitad de la nada, jugando a ser un hombre sirena arriba de una tabla de surf. Era demasiada coincidencia que en apenas cuatro meses de la separación, ambos se hubiesen mudado ahí a Villa Crepúsculo. Era ridículo y demasiado ambicioso pensar en ello. Qué su ex estuviera ahí usando una ridícula cabeza para ocultar su rostro. ¿Verdad? Roxas necesitaba que alguien lo trajera a la realidad y de manera urgente.

"¿Estas bien, kupo?"

"Descuida a veces hace eso" gracias a algo que Axel estaba ahí para cubrirlo. "Yo te pido pro ambos, después no quiero quejas Roxas." Uh cierto que Axel tenía mal gusto, esto lo obligó a volver en sí.

"Eh, no. Yo elijo lo que quiero comer, después de todo tu pagas."

Demás está decir que Roxas no pudo sacar sus ojos de encima del muchacho en lo que restó la noche, Axel balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras se atragantaba con la comida, y él solo prestaba su atención al chico que se paseaba aceleradamente de mesa en mesa; recibía risas e incluso intercambio de chistes entre los clientes.

¿Podría ser que de verdad fuese Sora?

••


	2. There he is

**My Ex its a Pixel**

**Chap 2: **Todavía hay un nosotros

* * *

'_Estúpida cafeína, debería dejarla… ¿Cuándo fue que la reemplace por los helados?' Roxas estaba con migraña pensando en que eran las dos de la mañana, Ventus se había quedado en casa de Terra y estaba solo. Maravillosa soledad, siempre apropiada para dormir. Cuando se podía dormir de hecho, no como él que tenía los ojos abiertos como si fuese la ventana de un local._

_Aburrido, y molesto por el dolor de cabeza, optó por levantarse de la cama, prender el velador y el computador. _

_Mientras esperaba que se inicie el sistema operativo, bajo en silencio las escaleras evitando despertar a sus padres y fue a prepararse un taza de café. Algo le decía que mañana tendría unas lindas ojeras, pero planeaba dormir en el viaje al instituto. Tres horas de viaje eran equivalentes a tres horas de sueño extra sumando las dos que probablemente dormiría a la noche._

'_Como si eso fuese posible. Estoy jodido.' Pensó, taza e insomnio en manos. _

_Así fue como volvió a su habitación, se sentó en el ordenador y chequeó las páginas de videojuegos. Tenía ganas de jugar algo, algo que lo relajara, claro había uno en particular que había llamado su atención y era gratuito. Iba a consumirle la vida, pero bueno era cuestión de manejarlo. Mientras lo instalaba busco información de las clases, iba a ser un elfo, o esa cosa extraña (extremadamente adorable) que parecía un duende._

_No, era Roxas, un tipo serio y aburrido así que escogió el aburrido humano. Clase paladín. _

_Nada más ni nada menos. _

_No fue hasta las cinco de la mañana que el juego se hubo instalando, y pronto Roxas estaba en la creación de su personaje. Un humano de ojos azules, pelo en pico y rubio y con un piercing en su oreja. ¿Por qué el piercing? Se veía bien. Eligió un servidor y clase, y treinta minutos de introducción ya estaba en la ciudad con la primera Quest en frente suyo. _

'_Una hora más y a la cama.' Pensó sin embargo la vida tenía otros planes, estaba haciendo las quest correspondientes a su nivel cuando un enano apareció en su monitor. Un enano, clase arquero y con el mismo símbolo de jugador nuevo al lado de su nombre. En el chat, modo 'say' la simpática criatura de nombre Somebody le habló._

"_Hey, te llamas Nobody. Elegiste mí opuesto." Roxas revoleó los ojos mientras contestaba._

"_No soy bueno para los nombres." Hubo una pausa, el personaje de él quieto en la pantalla y la forma atolondrado de escribir del otro muchacho._

"_¡Bienvenido al club! ¿Recién acabas de registrarte? Me recomendó el juego un amigo, y dije ¿Por qué no?" Así que así las personas se hacían amigos online. No sabía si era triste, o si era un milagro. A decir verdad, él mismo era una persona cerrada o eso solía decirle Ven. "Sería raro que me llames Somebody… puedes decirme Sora." ¿Era legal decir tu nombre en internet?_

_Sería raro, y hasta risible que empezarán a gritar 'hey, tu, Nobody' así que optó por decirle el suyo._

"_Roxas…" tipeo lentamente en el teclado, inseguro de su decisión antes de apretar enter y cuando lo hizo respiró sonoramente._

"_Genial, ¿quieres hacer la historia conmigo, Roxas? Será más divertido si nos ayudamos, además no te voy a mentir: necesito un tanque esclavo para las colas en los calabozos." _

"Roxas, tierra a Roxas". Hubo un claro ¿eh? Como respuesta y Axel frunció una ceja. "Estas más silencioso de lo normal desde que salimos del café, ¿algo en tu mente? ¿La pelirroja?"

"No. Estaba… hm, recordando algo." Era cerca de medianoche cuando habían decidido volver, básicamente los habían echado del lugar, cuando la pelirroja les había informado que iban a cerrar pronto. "Axel, ¿sabes quién era el chico que nos atendió?"

"Sé que hay dos personas ahí, pero nunca había visto al segundo." Lo que Axel le estaba informando era que sus ojos estaban fijos en la pelirroja y el resto tenían cara de póker. Su mejor amigo lo miró con los labios en una sonrisa y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo le dijo. "Vaya, ¿el interés a que viene, hm?"

Sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tenue, pero el calor en ellas era el suficiente para hacer palomitas de maíz. "Solo curiosidad" murmuró por lo bajo, y metió la mitad de sus labios en la bufanda blanca que llevaba. Invierno, casi. "Creo que volveré mañana".

"Aw, trabajo hasta tarde ya que pedí el día libre para ocuparme de ti hoy." Hubo un ruido de Axel que Roxas no pudo identificar. "Tendras que ir sin mí, no me eches de menos."

"Pensaba ir solo de cualquier forma, creo que puedo sobrevivir" se rió ante la cara aburrida de su contraparte. "Prometo que te llevaré algo cuando salga."

Había algo, Roxas no podía definir. Una parte de él decía que esa persona era Sora, la otra decía que debía dejar de fumar habanitos de chocolate y ser real; sería ridículo coincidir con él en esta ciudad.

* * *

"Y entonces Sora tuvo que caminar con una enorme cabeza de un bicho súper adorable cuatro cuadras luego."

"¡No fueron cuatro, fueron tres!"

"No lo entiendo" Riku se cruzó de brazos en la silla de las afueras del instituto. "¿Por qué no le hablaste directamente."

"No pude, ¡déjenme en paz!" Sora se levantó apresurado, agitando las manos e inflando una mejilla. "No soy bueno para estas cosas, deberían saberlo…" se sentó otra vez. "¿¡Qué se supone que deba hacer!? Me tomó por sorpresa."

Otro día, otro almuerzo qué pasaba… Sora estaba desvelado, estaba seguro que sus ojeras decían todo. Encima, abrió su sandwich, ¡se había olvidado de ponerle mayonesa a su sandwich! La traición del insomnio. Suspiró rendido. Los pensamientos no lo habían dejado en toda la noche, ni siquiera para jugar, había estado vagando en la internet en páginas informativas, ya que el nacimiento de una abeja parecía de lo más interesante. Aunque lo de la mantis fue lo mejor.

El castaño estaba molesto consigo mismo, era un cobarde e idiota. 'No es como si Roxas igual lo notara que soy yo, probablemente ni me recuerde…' pensó con algo de coraje; pese a los sucesos transcurridos una parte de él anhelaba más. Es decir había sido un contacto tan directo; dudaba que tuviese otra oportunidad de poder hablar con él directamente como la del día anterior, o quizá sí.

Mierda, Sora se alertó y miró a Kairi casi con desesperación.

"Kairi, ¿vas a venir a trabajar hoy?" La pelirroja lo miró alertada dejando de lado su almuerzo.

"Tengo una competencia de cocina Sora, ayer te dije que necesitaba el día libre" la pelirroja suspiró sonriendo. "Pero puedo dejarlo si me necesitas ahí."

"No eso es importante" Riku murmuró por lo bajo y enarcó las cejas. "Solo por esta vez puedo hablar con alguien que te reemplace Sora, pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo."

Y entonces sintió una cachetada, pudo haber sido Kairi, o el viento o el karma, no podía estar seguro. Pero lo que Riku había dicho: tenía dos opciones, no ir a trabajar o enfrentarlo. Decisiones, Sora no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, y usualmente la intuición era su guía. Más que intuición era impulso, mucha impulsividad y poco cerebro. Está bien no habría llegado a dónde está sin eso.

Por ahí tenía suerte y no tenía que lidiar con Roxas, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamar a eso mala suerte. Como sea, Sora se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos y los sacudió salvajemente antes de mirar a sus amigos.

"Estare bien, creo, espero" sonrió con nerviosismo. "Y si no lo estoy, sobreviviré, y eso también espero."

"Relajate, no es como si fuese a matarte."

"_Ugh este bicho es muy duro."_

"_¿Cómo es que puedes escribir en la mitad de un raid, Sora?"_

"_Obviamente porque soy yo, otro estaría muerto, relájate no es como si fuese a matarme Roxas."_

_Noche de sábado, la medianoche, Sora estaba en el computador con un sándwich y una coca cola tamaño familiar. Había escuchado a Vanitas entrar a la casa, hasta pasar y asomarse por su habitación. Y no estaba seguro de si murmuró algo o no, honestamente tenía los ojos en la pantalla y poco se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en la vida real._

_Así que mientras la mayonesa caía del emparedado, el pequeño duende de Sora saltaba alrededor del daño de ese prototipo gigante metálico. Y él, que era un bardo, tocaba canciones y hacía daño. Ya hacía un mes que él y Roxas habían terminado el modo historia de la plataforma y ahora habían empezado a desbloquear los calabozos y raid de nivel máximo. Era divertido, el juego, aunque Sora comenzaba a sospechar que el juego se había hecho divertido por su compañero más que nada._

_Jugar a esto solo hubiese sido un embole._

"_**Bájale la voz a eso que no se puede dormir." **__Vanitas se quejaba, golpeando la pared. El castaño arrugó los labios en una mueca._

"_**Oye porque no usas las orejas de gato que mamá te regalo. Estoy seguro que te verías adorable en esas cosas."**_

_Seguramente su hermano le contesto pero no le prestó atención. Y termino el raid, Roxas y él estaban frente a la casa de la guild a la que se habían unido junto al resto. _

"_Estaba pensando…"Sora seguía con la mitad del sandwich en la boca, había optado por escribir en el chat que tenían disponible para ellos dos. "Deberíamos empezar a usar Skype. ¿Tienes cuenta?"_

_Nunca había pasado por su cabeza que quizá resultaría invasivo para Roxas, Sora era la clase de persona que se manejaba por impulsos. Y este era uno de ellos; y espero, espero y espero la respuesta. La demora que tuvo creyó que iba a terminar plantando raíces en la silla de computación, había terminado su sándwich y seguía sin respuesta._

_Bostezó e iba a escribir de nuevo, pero la respuesta apareció tan pronto como sus pensamientos._

"…_¿Para hablar?"_

"_No, para jugar a las cartas, duh. Por supuesto, ¿somos amigos, no? Además me aburro hablando conmigo mismo…"_

"_Uh, si escribes igual de lo que hablas… me hace dudar de querer pasarte mí Skype."_

"_Ha ha, muy gracioso Roxas. Pásame el Skype, por favor." Si su cara era tan adorable como decían en la vida real, no habría forma que él pudiese resistirse al emote 'por favor' de su duende. No, ese píxel era su versión miniatura más cachetona y con orejas en punta, pero su versión al fin._

"_Esta bien, deja de manipularme con eso" Sora se estallaba de risa, mientras Alt tab su ventana del juego y abría su Skype. "pon en el buscador: InobodyXIII"_

_Copio y pego el nombre en el buscador dando con la imagen de un chico rubio con un gato en brazos; oh entre paréntesis Sora era gay, lo sabía ya desde hace unos años, así que después de dejar su baba caer en el teclado y se ruborizo bastante. Era apuesto, por ahí no era su imagen, en la internet se veía cada cosa y la gente no necesariamente posteaba fotos propias. _

_Y ahora como iba a hablarle, Sora esperaba alguien más viejo que él. Y ciertamente no tan atrayente. Bueno, sorpresa había sido inesperado. Optó por calmar las hormonas que se movían alteradas a su alrededor. _

"_Hecho, ahora me voy a acostar" se tomó su tiempo antes de agregar "¿te quedas aún?"_

"_Un rato más, creo que voy a cambiar a Warrior, iba a hacer la quest y te sigo." Sora sentó a su personaje en el pasto del jardín de la casa. "¿Vas a dejar a tu personaje ahí?" El castaño siempre lo hacía eso, dejaba la PC andando mientras dormía. No sabía porque, pero era una sensación de que el otro no estuviera 'solo' aunque él no estuviera ahí._

"_Con los problemas de insomnio que tienes, aunque si no quieres me desconecto y ya." ¿Cuál sería la respuesta a eso?_

"_Hm, haz lo que debas hacer"_

De pensar que al otro día de haber dejado su personaje ahí, se había despertado con el personaje de Roxas de igual manera. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y empezó a oler quemado, humo, fuego.

El castaño corrió en el local para apagar los muffins que Kairi le había preparado con anticipación y dejado escrito a prueba de idiotas cuanto tiempo de cocción llevaban. Mala suerte que hoy estaba distraído y con sueño. Sobre todo lo último. 'idiota, idiota.. debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Riku, ¡por qué tengo que ser tan yo!' pensó mientras sacaba la comida quemada.

Ni modo, después le explicaría a los clientes.

De repente escuchó la campana de la puerta, aún no estaba abierto y sin embargo, como había usado la puerta principal, se había olvidado de cerrarla con llave. El castaño gritó desde la cocina. "¡Deme un segundo que aún no abrimos!"

"¿Vuelvo más tarde entonces? No estaba seguro ya no vi el cartel afuera."

Sora casi muere en la cocina, aunque pudo haber sido el humo que estaba inhalando hacia media hora; o el hecho que Roxas estaba ahí del otro lado. Asomó sus ojos tras los dos vidrios y sí no era que su cerebro estuviera jugandole malas pasadas. Físicamente estaba el muchacho esperando en la entrada a ver si se iba o se quedaba. Sora agradeció que hubiera dejado la cabeza ridícula de Moguri que había sido una compra innecesaria, pero que ahora era necesaria.

El castaño se la calzó antes de salir y estar frente al muchacho. Solo que detrás del mostrador.

"N-no es necesario, pero dame unos minutos ya estoy con vos." Iba a entrar en la cocina pero la voz de Roxas.

"Entonces…" El rubio tenía la bufanda cubriéndole los labios, y la sostenía y Sora estaba seguro que miraba a las paredes, de alguna forma le parecía agradable ver qué tenía puntos vulnerables "¿también juegas ese morpg? Lo digo… por la máscara." Sora no vio necesidad de mentir.

"Yup, por un año ya" agradecía que el tono de su voz sonara menos agudo. "es bueno conocer fans" y ya que estaba podría averiguar. "¿Jugador activo?"

"No, lo deje hace unos meses." El aire a nostalgia lo rodeaba, y Roxas hizo un _sniff. _"¿Algo se quema?"

"Ah maldición, ¡El resto de los muffins de Kairi!"

Esta demás de decir que gritó y volvió entrando a la cocina. Bueno definitivamente hoy no habría muffins para ofrecer. De las dos tandas que la muchacha había dejado, ambas eran incomestibles. Ambas. Fracaso en la cocina total; ya de por sí no era bueno en ella.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó su ex mientras esperaba que le confirmara, evidentemente, si podía sentarse o no.

"Sí, no te preocupes y siéntate. ¿Sabes que vas a pedir o necesitas la carta? La cual no se dónde está porque mí compañera se tomó e día y ella guarda las cosas.." Estaba hablando demasiado, más de lo normal, por la ansiedad.

Acercó una mesa. Se le estaba cocinando el rostro dentro de la máscara y el pudor de la situación. Sentía que le iba a estallar todo el organismo, el corazón. Todo. A pesar de mantener su actitud en frío para hablar, Sora estaba en catarsis por dentro. Las cosas salían de manera natural, por suerte y probablemente eso era el factor de ellos.

Roxas se sentó y Sora notó que tenía una Notebook y un morral, seguramente salía de clases, pero ¿dónde cursaba? Oh espera, Roxas **ya **cursaba en Villa Crepúsculo. Estaba seguro de eso. Decidió indagar un poco.

"No te había visto antes, ¿te mudaste por acá? Es decir, me mudé yo hace ya dos meses y no te había visto… en esos dos meses, o antes" oh Dios estaba enredándose en sus palabras. Mejor se callaba, estaba balbuceando.

Roxas se sentó en una mesa para dos, acomodando el morral detrás de la silla y dejando la Notebook en la mesa y los cuadernos debajo. "Me mudé hace unos días." Respondió simplemente.

"Ya veo, ¿te tratan bien los vecinos?"

"De hecho…" su ex clavó los ojos en la enorme máscara que traía, Sora podía verlo tras los ojos chinos medio desfigurado. "podría decirse que eres con el primero que hablo, después de Axel." Algo se alertó en Sora tras ello, es verdad que Roxas había entrado con alguien ayer.

"¿Un… amigo?" le sirvió un vaso de agua mientras esperaba la respuesta. Respuesta que necesitaba. Saber ya.

"Podría decirse." Algo dentro de Sora se movió dejándolo estático en el lugar, ¿su novio? ¿De verdad le había tomado cuatro meses olvidarlo? "Axel es como un hermano, está en pareja con mí mejor amiga."

Y Sora sintió que un peso muerto salió de su boca, suerte que no podía escucharlo por la poderosa máscara que lo podía todo.

"¡Ya! Bueno espero que estés cómodo acá, si necesitas algo tanto Kairi como yo podemos ayudarte, solo tienes que pedirlo." Presentía que Roxas quería acotar algo, pero no lo hizo. "Entonces, ¿qué te traigo?"

"Lo que consideres mejor" ¿eh? El castaño parpadeó ante ello, lo estaba dejando a su elección. "Además… hm…" Había un ténue rubor en las mejillas de Roxas, era muy leve. "Ya que no conozco a nadie, te importaría hacerme compañía un rato."

"¡Claro que no Roxas! Te dije que podías pedir lo que quieras, ah pero solo puedo quedarme hasta que vengan los clientes" Hubo una pausa en la que su ex lo miraba raro, y pestañaba lentamente, para luego sonreír levemente. "¿Dije algo raro?"

"No. Nada, no me hagas caso _Sora."_

"Bueno ahora vuelvo"

En su torpeza Sora había dicho su nombre sin darse cuenta. Pero Roxas estaba cien por ciento seguro que nunca le había dicho su nombre…

… Y Sora tampoco se había dado cuenta que Roxas había mencionado el suyo. Así que mientras la primer helada se hacía visible en la ciudad, tras las ventanas, ellos pasaron la tarde mirando cosas en la Notebook y hablando trivialidades sobre la vida cotidiana.


	3. And time its so perfect

**3**

"Nam, ¿puedes ir más rápido? Estoy preocupada por Sora"

"Estoy tratando Kairi, solo quedan dos cuadras" Naminé la miró desde el asiento conductor, Kairi iba al lado con una bolsa de lo que había sobrado del pastel del concurso y con ropa formal. "Creeme, Sora estará bien"

Kairi no pudo evitar suspirar ante ello. Había sido un gran día para ella y le hubiese gustado que Sora estuviera al lado de ella en esos momentos. Lastimosamente el castaño tenía que trabajar y el culpable de no darle el día libre estaba durmiendo en el asiento atrás con los brazos cruzados y pequeños picos de cabello gris en la frente. Kairi hizo un mohín mientras acomodaba su pelo atrás de la oreja; está bien le había dado la oportunidad de conseguirle un reemplazo ante el dramatismo de su mejor amigo, pero este último había optado por ir a trabajar de cualquier forma.

Los resultados del concurso recién se sabrían en una semana e iba a arrastrar a Sora de la oreja si era necesario. Eso por un lado, por el otro esperaba que estuviese bien. Anímicamente claro está, por ahí su ex no estaba en la cafetería, o por ahí si. Tenía suerte que Naminé se hubiese ofrecido para llevarlos ya que el millonario de su novio había sido un tacaño al comprar su automóvil y su motor se había congelado rehusándose a funcionar. Las amistad bendecidas abría que agradecerles, como Naminé en estos momentos.

"¿Crees que el ex de Sora haya aparecido?" preguntó la pelirroja a Naminé quien tenía los ojos puestos en el espejo retrovisor. "Sería maravilloso que Sora le dijera la verdad en vez de ocultarse."

"Entiendo a Sora igualmente" los ojos azulados de Naminé se desviaron un poco a los de ella. "es decir, imagínate que nunca se habían visto en persona, yo me preguntaría '¿y si no soy lo que espera? ¿Y si el otro no es lo que esperaba' y cosas así."

La pelirroja se llevó un dedo a los labios de forma pensativa. Era un pensamiento lógico, que tenía mucho para pensar.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero es frustrante verlo, estuvo esperando por esto como una eternidad" dijo suspirando y agregó "tendremos que esperar supongo" sea lo que Sora decidiera Kairi sabía que su lugar era apoyarlo aunque implicará escuchar sus contradicciones. "Por cierto Nam, ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a alguien tú?" Naminé sonrió a Kairi le pasó un escalofrío.

"Soy una mujer exitosa e independiente, por ahora no quiero complicaciones"

"Más bien eres una mujer _costosa_" Riku quien dormía (y ahora no, acoto en un murmullo que hizo respingar a ambas mujeres. "Me daría pena el bolsillo de quien lo intentará."

"¡Riku!"

"Esta bien Kairi" Naminé estación el vehículo. "la limitación de algunos hombres no deja de sorprenderme."

"¿Ves? Por eso es que no consigues novio."

Kairi decidió no interferir entre ellos mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad revoleando los ojos. Riku se mostraba duro como una roca pero era como un pastel relleno de dulce de leche, tenías que morderlo para que saliera lo dulce. Cuando bajó del auto los vio.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo en una exclamación golpeando el brazo de Naminé sonriendo. A ambas le brillaron los ojos y Kairi mordió un labio en una sonrisa. "Tengo que capturar el momento, se que a Sora me lo agradecerá más tarde."

Riku quien salía entre adormecido y despertándose, se acercó a ellas masajeándose la nuca al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Los ojos de de Kairi danzaban soñadores mientras en los dos vidrios gigantescos del local se los podía ver a Sora y a su ex hablando amenamente en la mesa cerca de la puerta. Busco en su cartera su iPhone y sacó varias fotos de distintos ángulos; no podía apreciar la expresión de Sora dado que tenía esa ridícula cabeza puesta pero de lejos parecía el cuadro de dos amigos para toda la vida. Incluso Naminé sonrió.

"No se que hacer, si entrar y darle una mano a Sora con los clientes para que pueda estar más tranquilo" respiro sonoramente "o dejarlo como está."

"Mh" Riku se acercó enredando un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Yo diría que lo dejes como está." A Kairi le vinieron pequeños recuerdos de cuando ella y Riku habían empezado a salir. "Sora le dirá cuando quiera, y no sabemos si él nos conoce por foto…"

_Oh._ Pequeño detalle…

"Aunque es _Sora _de quien estamos hablando" siguió Riku. "No me extrañaría que Roxas ya supiera quien es." También era muy probable que fuese así.

"Bueno" Naminé habló en un murmullo ajustando el gorro blanco de lana que tenía "¿pasamos a tomar un café o lo dejo en su casa?"

Hm, la pelirroja miró el reloj de muñeca no pasaban de las nueve. Le deseo mucha suerte a Sora, y apretó la bolsa en la que tenía la porción de torta que le había guardado. Suponiendo que el congelador hiciera magia y durará hasta mañana, se la daría en el instituto.

-x-

"¡Te estoy diciendo que el rol más divertido es el de healer."

"Tanque."

"Healer."

"Tanque"

De acuerdo estaba siendo infantil; la conversación y disputa ya se había estirado lo suficiente como para que la inmadurez de ellos alcanzará un límite imposible. Normalmente Roxas no caía en algo tan básico como ello, solo con Sora. Y ahora mismo estaba más que seguro que era él. Estaba sorprendido, emocionado y enojado. Todo al mismo tiempo. El castaño seguro tenía un nervio para presentarse frente a él y pensar que **no **se iba a dar cuenta. Enserio, el coraje.

Pero punto aparte, lo que _realmente _quería preguntarle no lo había hecho. No podía, no cuando el castaño tenía esa ridícula máscara (que sospechaba por su culpa) puesta. Roxas se mordió la lengua reiteradas veces antes de hacerlo, conocía a Sora pero nunca había podido conocer estas facetas de él, o verlo mover las manos tan cerca como ahora lo hacía. Y, siendo franco consigo mismo, Roxas lo estaba disfrutando. Y no debería. Es decir el bastardo con exceso de speed tenía que dejarlo clavado en la mitad de la nada y después desaparecer de su vida.

Sin más ni menos. Pero Sora al ser Sora se le complicaba llegar a odiarlo, él no creía mucho en las ridiculeces del destino, horóscopos y otro tipo de supersticiones pero… se encontraron en una ciudad intermedia, sin planearlo siquiera. Algo debía ser, o a algo había que atribuirle ese hecho. Roxas prefería llamarlo destino a que su horóscopo lo había anticipado en un periódico. Sí, mejor eso.

"No, o sea, probé todas las clases y te aseguro que era muy bueno en las curaciones." Sora espetó (a juzgar por sus brazos cruzados) orgulloso de sí mismo.

"No tengo buena experiencia en los healers que me tocaron…" Roxas sonrió tras decir aquello, o hizo una mueca. O trató de…

"_Nunca había muerto tantas veces en un calabozo como hoy" murmuró por Skype revoleando los ojos. _

"_Hey, no me mires a mí, no fue mí culpa" _

"_Oh, y supuestamente el monje es quién está usando el bastón." _

_Podría decirse que el enano de Sora había sido un bard hasta la semana pasada, cuando la brillante idea de cambiar clases había pasado por su cabeza, y cómo era el 'escudo' quien tenía que curarlo estaba más ocupado haciendo daño que… curando. Sora tenía un solo trabajo: mantenerlo con vida, el daño debía dejárselos al resto. Pero no, el castaño se creía multitasking y que su mp era un manantial interminable._

"_Cuarta vez"_

"_¿Enserio estás llevando la cuenta de las veces que mueres? Me ofende tu falta de fé Roxas, en mí" Roxas sonrió mientras tocaba el teclado, tratando de sobrevivir a la cantidad de bichos que había atraído y…_

… _Murió._

"_Quinta." Escuchó el resoplido del otro lado y agregó "enserio Sora solo tenés tres teclas para curar." Lo revive para morir otra. "Me doy por vencido…"_

"_Bueno" uh él ya conocía ese bueno. "digamos que traté, no llores tanto Roxas. Lo haré mejor mañana, ya sabes es cuestión de práctica." _

"_Esta bien, tú ganas. Seré tu tanque." Terminaron el calabozo y Roxas no pudo evitar retirar en la silla. Llevaba nueve horas frente a la PC y no había descansado en todo el día y la razón de eso era lo que estaba incomodándolo tenía nombre y orejas. "Sora creo que tomaré un descanso."_

"_¿¡Qué!? Apenas son las diez de la noche." _

"_Lo se, pero tengo que cenar y ayudar con Ven con su tarea." Pero no quería desconectarse. Oh no, no podría aunque quisiera. "¿Puedes…?" carraspeó, ni él mismo sabía bien qué decir. Sora tuvo que haberlo presentido cuando le contestó lo siguiente._

"_¿Puedes…? Suenas avergonzado si me preguntas." _

_Cretino. _

_Podría decirse que estaban coqueteando, Roxas no era estúpido y un muchacho consecuente de sus acciones. No podría saber cuando inició, si fue cuando se intercambiaron los Skype y el aspecto ayudó a que se acercarán más íntimamente o las cosas fluyeron de tal forma que ninguno se dio cuenta. Sora estaba en su teléfono, en su PC. Era algo así como un virus informático que rompía de a poco sus paredes. Lo que detenía a Roxas de la formalidad de que salieran era que no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que fuera gay como él._

_Un setenta por cierto le decía que sí, pero era más un sentimiento que pruebas. Su Facebook tampoco tenía información sobre en qué género estaba interesado. Nada. Información nula. Él tampoco ponía esas cosas en la internet, no se le antojaba que todo el mundo tuviera acceso a sus intereses (y tampoco era problema de nadie). Y también estaba la otra parte de su cerebro que largaba señales de humo advirtiéndole que se aleje de una relación a distancia—si es que Sora accedía a salir con él y era gay como sospechaba—, había mucho que le hacía dudar._

_Y en el caso de que Disney existiera, y estuviese abriendo una puerta para él, Roxas se preguntaba donde demonios estaba su hada madrina._

"_Tal vez…" fue su respuesta escueta, para ser honesto tanteaba y analizaba cada respuesta que pudiera darle. Cualquier cosa que Sora dijera podría darle el indicio de avanzar. "No estoy seguro" escuchó al castaño atragantarse con lo que suponía una bebida._

"_Me estoy preguntando si es posible que una persona no sepa si está o no avergonzada. O sino…" Sora hizo una pausa, demasiado mal que no usarán webcam para poder ver su expresión, Roxas estaría más seguro si pudiera verle las reacciones. "Tal vez es que no quieres reconocerlo"_

"_Ya que sabes porque no me dices Sora." Eso, algo directo, para que él pudiese declararse (o intentarlo); le estaba molestando la situación en sí y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto le gustaba Sora. Lo suficiente como para avergonzarse a sí mismo como para reconocerlo._

_Qué te guste alguien a distancia, sonaba irrisorio para cualquiera, pero para él que lo vivía era una cuestión que no podía tomar a la ligera._

"_Uh, estoy confundido" la voz dudosa del otro lado del auricular lo hizo poner nervioso, podía apreciar la carcajada "¿Por qué… estamos discutiendo de esto?"_

"_No lo sé, tu empezaste Sora" ah no iba a aguantar mucho, nope. "Por cierto, ¿qué…" respiró "qué opinas de las relaciones a distancia?"_

"Honestamente creo que ambos roles son buenos" la voz de Sora lo volvió a la realidad, el castaño era ignorante en cuanto a su pequeña distracción y el hecho que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Ni un poco. "pero siempre seré main Bard, hah"

"Ah suena bien, estoy de acuerdo."

"Tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿te quedas un rato más?" Roxas no podía verle el rostro, pero sí podía imaginar el ténue rubor que seguramente tendría en sus mejillas. La magia de la imaginación y que lo había visto demasiadas veces por la cámara web.

"Probablemente, Axel no volvió y no tengo mucho que hacer"

"¡Genial! En un rato vuelvo a tu mesa"

Era gracioso, sus ojos fueron desde su café hasta la espalda de Sora que tenía clientes a quienes tomarles el pedido. Era raro que con la baja temperatura la gente decidiera salir a la calle, algunos eran estudiantes (estos eran fáciles de reconocer por las mochilas y uniformes). Volviendo a lo importante, con los codos en la mesa y ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro su cerebro empezó a trabajar a velocidad gradual. Siempre le habían dicho que era del tipo analítico pero esto ya superaba las expectativas de cualquiera.

Se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Sora y de vez en cuando el Moguri que tenía por cabeza (no era su culpa que la cosa sea tan llamativa) y seguía sin entender porque el castaño no decía que era él, incluso cuando mencionó su nombre dando el pie para darse cuenta, Sora no lo había notado. No, ni siquiera había registrado el hecho, reconocía que lo había soltado en una conversación trivial no se lo había dicho directamente siendo Sora de quien hablaba, ¿qué tan denso podía ser? Y… qué podía hacer él al respecto.

Roxas se estiró en la silla, su pequeño plan de me mudo y empiezo de cero comenzaba a tener obstáculos desde el día uno; y eso solo podía causarle su auto boicot. Nadie lo había mandando a volver a esta cafetería, nadie y ahí estaba… Esperando, solo Papá Noel podría saberlo. Ni Roxas sabía saber que buscaba. Y mientras pensaba en eso, la nieve comenzaba a verse caer desde la ventana. Roxas sonrió medianamente mientras veía a Sora acercarse a su mesa otra vez.

_'Estoy abajo' _Roxas leyó el mensaje, pocas palabras y bastante seco no tenía que leer el remitente para saber que era Cloud… y revoleó los ojos, mejor momento y hora no podía haber elegido. Y más tarde tampoco.

"Entonces, ¿de qué hablábamos? Estuve pensando en qué mientas venía"

"Lo siento, mí hermano acaba de llegar" empezó a guardar sus cosas casi apresurado, si bien Cloud era como un muñeco de goma eva, no le gustaba esperar demasiado. "Volveré mañana… si no te molesta." Fue cuidado, no sabía si Sora quería volver a verlo después de todo.

Es decir estaba usando una máscara por él, casi seguro.

"Estaré esperando por eso, mañana invito yo" su ex levantó la taza de la mesa, colocándola en una bandeja y empezando a caminar, los ojos de Roxas brillaron y lo miró divertido.

"Por cierto el nombre es Roxas; creo que no me presenté."

Por primera vez Roxas decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran, Sora claramente no lo rechazaba pero tampoco le decía quién era. Y al verlo dudando en sí decirle su nombre o no, decidió saludarlo con una seña de mano y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Debería ser divertido, es decir nunca habían podido hablar más que por Skype o verse los rostros tan cerca. Era **agradable **y si en algún momento Sora encontraba el coraje o las ganas de decirle quién era, probablemente le volvería a gustar otra vez.

No se animaba a llamarlo enamoramiento, porque Roxas no lo conocía lo suficiente como para eso.

La nieve ya no estaba dejando vista alguna de las calles y podía discernir la moto de su hermano a media cuadra. Oh espera _había traído su computadora atada a la intemperie atrás de ella. _Tuvo que recordar cómo se respiraba nuevamente antes de acercarse.

-x-

'Es raro pero hoy siento como si me hubiesen molido a palos' pensó Sora mientras acomodaba la última silla del local, la mesa donde Roxas había estado hasta las once y media. Y… no pudo decirle, no, no pudo iba a… pero solo paso en su imaginación, el castaño se rascó la cabeza ante su propia estupidez. Además, ¿cuánto más podría ocultarlo? Roxas se había mudado cuando él se había mudado lo que no tenía sentido.

La confitería relucía, aún cuando todavía se olían en gran medida los muffins que habían quemado dentro de la cocina. Si bien había tenido mucho trabajo, estaba satisfecho. Extrañaba a Kairi en estos momentos, ella iba a encontrar algo que decirle en estos momentos, ya que tenía una sensación cálida en su pecho y no podía evitar suspirar contento. Era algo bueno, finalmente había conocido a Roxas (dentro de la situación bizarra del Moguri) y era exámenes como se había mostrado en forma de píxel. Roxas era transparente, y no entendía porque él no podía. Tenía la sensación de estar enojado consigo mismo.

Es decir no era difícil presentarse, el problema de Sora era que temía el factor enojo. Y el rubio iba a estar en todo su derecho a reprocharle, todo el derecho del mundo. Iba a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento como Riku le había dicho. Tomando la cabeza de Moguri se prometió a sí mismo, con una mirada decidida, que mañana iba a decirle quién era, y si Roxas aún lo aceptaba (aunque sea como amigos) podrían salir juntos, y de paso le hacía conocer la ciudad hasta donde él la conocía. Sin embargo Sora reconocía que le seguía gustando. En gran medida.

Pero, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, con los brazos cruzados en la mesa y ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, Sora notó que tenía una sonrisa boba que no creía que se fuera a ir por lo que restaba de la noche. Ah, la nieve cierto… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a volver a su casa? Sora dejó que eso sea un problema para el Sora del futuro.

-x-x-x-

**S. Hisaki Raiden: **jajaja gracias por tus comentarios me hicieron feliz! Sisi Sora es muy denso y Roxas muy observador! Estos dos son tan graciosos o deprimentes son una pareja que pueden apuntar a muchos lados :3 yo dudaba de si hacerle una máscara de cactuar o la de Moguri y me decidí por esa xD Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Beso enorme!

**Vanitas G: **Antes que nada, que buen Nick! Amo a Vanitas! Jajaja. Yep soy Argentina me alegra que te esté entreteniendo, me encanta el humor pero yo no soy muy buena para escribirlo. Hay autores que destacan mucho más jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Planeo terminar este fic (es mí primer fic largo) y si la tensión de ellos es porque Sora es denso, pero ya lo van a ir resolviendo.

Gracias por leer! R&R

Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas!


End file.
